Various types of umbrellas and hooded garments are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a deployable umbrella hood garment that includes a waterproof umbrella hood moveable between a folded position, furled within a pack member dorsally dispositional upon said garment, and a deployed position, extended to is encapsulate the head and shoulders of a user and thereat securable in said deployed position by means of a support member disposed interior to the hood, whereby automated deployment of said umbrella hood is effective between said folded and deployed positions to prevent contact of rainfall with a user's head.